River King
|last = |actor = Lance Nichols}} The River King is a recurring character in the first and third season of Into The Badlands. He is portrayed by Lance Nichols. The River King is an importer and exporter of goods and cogs up and down the rivers through the Badlands. He is also a smuggler, for the right price, he can get you out of the Badlands. He is considered a neutral party and is respected by all Barons. Barons always deal with him directly, as they need his blessing to move anything up or down the rivers. If they don't get this, the baron's merchandise doesn't get to where it needs to go.104 - Two Tigers Subdue Dragon In order to get an audience with the River King, you need a token. After betraying Sunny to the Black Lotus, the River King was killed by Sunny for his actions.307 - Dragonfly's Last Dance Biography Early Life Nothing is known about the River King's early life. Season 1 Two Tigers Subdue Dragons Sunny rides to see the River King, he's stopped by two guards but shows them the token Waldo had previously given him. The guards step aside and allow Sunny an audience with the River King. Sunny walks up to the River King and gives him the token. The River King says that Waldo must hold Sunny in high esteem if he gave Sunny the token. The River King pockets the token and asks what he can do for Sunny. Sunny states he needs passage out of the Badlands. The River King chuckles and asks if Sunny thinks that going to a new place is going to change who he is or save his soul. Sunny ignores the statement, and explains that he won't be travelling alone. The River King calls him a fool for trying to save someone else. Sunny asks if he can help him or not. The River King says that the token was for Waldo and that he owes Sunny nothing. But out of respect of what Waldo did for him, he's sure they can come to terms. The River King, Sunny and the two guards then travel by boat to The River King's base of operations, a white steamboat. The River King brings Sunny down to the lower deck of the boat and explains the details of a shipment of 28 cogs that were slaughtered by a lone assailant in a murderous rage. Before the last cog died, she was able to identify the assailant. The River King hands Sunny a wanted poster with M.K.'s face on it, saying that this boy has cost him money and respect. If Sunny finds, clips and then brings back his head, the River King will consider this payment to guarantee Sunny and his companions safe passage out of the Badlands and to a place that no one will ever find them. Hand of Five Poisons The River King sits at a desk, in his steamboat, when Sunny walks in with a bloody sack in hand. Sunny drops the sack onto the desk, stating that it's his payment in full. The River King pulls out a severed head and studies it. Reaching over he grabs one of the wanted posters to compare. The River King questions Sunny about the head's missing ear, and if Sunny is sure it's the same boy that the killed his cogs. Sunny nods and says that the boy confessed before he clipped him. The River King smiles. Sunny then urgently says that he and his companions need to leave that night. The River King says that he didn't realize that Sunny was the one dictating the terms. Sunny states that they had a deal. The River King says he's not backing out of the deal, the ship will leave at midnight and that Sunny better not be late. Time and tide wait for no man. Later that night, having grabbed Sunny when he was beaten unconscious by the Abbots, the River King has Sunny chained up in the lower deck of his boat. When Sunny wakes up, the River King stands in front of him and throws down the severed head, a look of anger on his face. He knows that Sunny lied to him and gave him the wrong head. The River King tells Sunny that no one double crosses him not even the best Clipper in the Badlands and while he's not a killer, he is a trader. A man with talent like Sunny's is a very valuable commodity. He tells Sunny got his wish to leave the Badlands, planning to trade him in the Outlying Territories. Season 3 Black Wind Howls Dragonfly’s Last Dance Sunny seeks out answers from the River King regarding the voyage that he and his sister were on. The River King clears his archives of his men, promising Sunny that he will come to know harm from them and points Sunny to where the River King claims the correct records are. However, the River King has set a trap for Sunny with the Black Lotus who send three assassins to kill him. As Sunny fights, the River King states that he never knew Sunny true value and shows Sunny a picture of Sunny and his sister from one of the River King's books. After Sunny kills the assassins, the River King attempts to escape, but is captured by Bajie. Though the River King tries to make a deal with Sunny, Sunny, tired of his constant betrayals, kicks the River King back onto a long spike, killing him. Sunny departs, taking the page showing him and his sister and Lily decides to take over as the new River Queen. Appearances Season 1 *104 *106 Season 3 *306 *307 Trivia *In the 16th-century Chinese novel Journey to the West by Wu Cheng’en, bodies of water are governed by dragons, the most notable ones being the Four Dragon Kings responsible for the East Sea, South Sea, West Sea and North Sea respectively. Rivers and wells are given to their relatives, who also hold the title of king and are often notorious for causing trouble. The Dragon Kings are worshipped by common people for rain, but they cannot act on their own behalves and must follow the orders of Heaven. Dragons can take human form. *More specifically based on the Tuolong (鼉龍; literally “Water Lizard Dragon”) is located in Black River (黑水河) in Hengyang Valley (衡陽峪). He is actually the ninth son of the Dragon King of the Jing River (涇河龍王), and was placed there by Guanyin to serve as an obstacle for the protagonists. The Tuolong is armed with a Bamboo Linked Bronze Club (竹節鋼鞭). He disguises himself as a boatman, pretends to ferry the protagonists across the river, and captures Tang Sanzang when they are unaware. The Tuolong is eventually subdued and taken away by Crown Prince Mo'ang (摩昂太子), the eldest son of the Dragon King of the West Sea. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased